


Moviegoers

by sugardevil



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Steven Universe the Movie, Teen Romance, this is super mushy rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugardevil/pseuds/sugardevil
Summary: "It wasn't that bad! I'm just glad the series got more recognition!" he laughed.Connie made a face, but then groaned. "Okay, okay, maybe you have a point. There might be an influx of fan content..."(Or: Steven and Connie talk animatedly about the Unfamiliar Familiar movie. They share a moment.)





	Moviegoers

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post-movie 
> 
> (this is 1700 words of cheese rip)

"That was _awful!"_ Connie exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "I knew an Unfamiliar Familiar movie was a bad idea, but holy _shit."_

Steven laughed. "It wasn't that bad! I'm just glad the series got more recognition!"

The glow of the movie theater soon ebbed away as the two walked on the sidewalk, only leaving a dark blue sky. This was another one of their hangouts, but the movie in question had riled Connie up. 

Connie made a face, but then groaned. "Okay, okay, maybe you have a point. There might be an influx of fan content...but did you _see _the CGI?"

Steven winced at the memory of the talking familiar, its overly detailed face almost robotic."It was....realistic?" he tried, giggling when Connie gave another face. Despite her expression, he saw a glimmer of amusement. Steven tried to do a poker face, but he couldn't resist leaning over, kissing her cheek. He saw her flush, but didn't comment on it.

"Besides," he said, taking their hands and intertwining them,"they got Lisa's arc right....kind of." At this, Connie laughed at that, nudging him.

"You know they didn't, you goof. They didn't look further into what the book is _really_ about. Which is love, self acceptance, and _magic."_

He saw her eyes sparkling at the last bit, before turning to him. "Honestly I could go on and on why it was bad, but I want to know your opinion before I tear it apart." She snorted, then squeezed his hand, kissing his cheek.

Despite them doing this for months, he still found himself flushed pink. Connie noticed. Instead of moving back like she usually would, she began pressing more kisses against his jaw and upper neck. He felt her warm smile, and felt as she eventually pulled back.

"Well?" she said, and then he realized he'd been silent. His face was completely red, and he could practically feel the heat coming off it. "Uhm." he squeaked. He cleared his throat, rubbing his cheek with his free hand.

Connie looked at him with an arched brow, but he could tell she was suppressing her urge to giggle. He cleared his throat again before shooting her a smile.

"Ok...," he pretended to think, letting his face cool down. "I liked Lisa and Archamicarus' relationship! They were really cute together....some of the jokes were funny, six times out of ten. And uh...I like...." he coughed, flush coming back again. He realized that he had trapped himself with some embarrassing information.

"You like....?" Connie looked at him, confused.

"Uh. you know. One of the characters. The-the fan service." his voice was high and embarrassed, face flushed.

Connie looked at him quizzically before her expression changed. She looked almost giddy, and there was a glint in her eye when she said "_Oh my God, you think Archamicarus is hot." _

"Don't say it like that that!" he laughed, elbowing her. His face was still hot as she laughed along with him, both almost stumbling. They held onto each other, holding each other up.

"Okay, but it makes sense! The two minute scene of his human form showing up was a bad change _and _rushed, but it did show...." she gave him an overexaggerated smirk, "..a few things."

He flushed again, groaning. "_Look, _he was really cute! It doesn't matter if he didn't have a shirt on!" Steven covered his face, not used to being embarrassed. He was usually upfront about everything, but the topic of attraction still caused his cheeks to go red. 

"Besides," he said, speech muffled by his hands. "It's not like I didn't see you looking at Lisa. "

He heard his girlfriend sputter, his mouth twitching upwards.

"It's- it's not like that! They aged her up for no reason! It's-It wasn't anything! She's just.....really pretty! Yea...Yea!" she said, voice a little high pitched.

"You like herrrrr." he teased, despite the fact that his hands were still trying to cover his hot face. "You're gonna write self insert fan fiction again!"

Connie giggle-snorted again, before taking hold of his hands so she was holding them. Since he was able to see her, he noticed her face was flushed, almost embarrassed. She still looked incredibly happy. Her hair still had a blue glow captured in it, and the overhead moon cast a halo on her. Steven forgot how to breathe for a second.

If Connie noticed it, she didn't let him know, continuing on.

"Listen, I love Lisa, but the movie sucked. At least the actors are decent, _and _very good looking." she said. "I saw some pictures of the actress before the movie, and she's super pretty!" she sighed. 

"Maybe we can find you some pictures of Mr. Bird to go with my infatuation with Lisa." she teased, and he laughed. 

They had stopped walking, only holding hands and looking at each other. His face was still pink, and he smiled anyways. Her hands were warm and pretty against his, he noted. They were a bit rough feeling, but still pretty like the owner.

"Well....Mr. Bird can't compete with you." he said, immediately getting embarrassed as the words left his mouth. He was so bad at flirting.

Connie laughed, though he noticed a flush creeping in. "Yeah right.... I'm cute but he's extra cute! I can't compete." she joked.

It wasn't a cruel joke, of course, but it still made a part of him ache. Although he knew she didn't think much of it, he still said, "You're really pretty, Connie. Honestly."

She flushed even more, squeezed his hands. "Thanks, Steven." she said gently. "You're pretty, too."

The two stood there, enjoying the moment. The moon made it so each looked ethereal to the other.

Steven's stomach fluttered as she leaned and pressed her nose against his. She was looking at him with an expression that could only be described as adoration, and his heart swelled.

Before he could react, she leaned forward and kissed him.

It was light, only for a few seconds, but Steven swore he felt himself melt a bit. Her lips were soft, and her warm hands gripped his just as softly. When she pulled back, they looked at each other for a few seconds before smiling. Something unsaid passed between them, and they both giggled.

"See?" he said softly. "I prefer kissing you over some bird-man." That pulled a snicker out of Connie.

Steven was quick to lean forward and kiss her again, the feeling nice and warm. He let his eyes slide shut, just enjoying the moment. When the pulled back again, they stared at each other.

"You taste really sweet." Connie murmured.

"Your lips are really soft." he whispered, standing on his tip toes to kiss her forehead. 

She leaned into him. Gently, she guided his hands so they moved on her shoulders; eventually moved her own hands so they were on his waist.

"You made me forget my whole essay on why the movie was shitty." Connie tried to grumble, but she leaned to kiss his forehead anyways.

"I'm a real charmer, aren't I?" he smirked. His expression faded as she started peppering kisses on his neck, and he felt his face start to get hot again. It felt _good, _and he resisted the urge to squeak again.

"You are." she murmured after a moment. She looked at him, before pulling him closer and kissing him more.

Despite himself, he melted again, almost turning into puddy on the floor. He wished he has kissed his girlfriend sooner, because this was _great._ He slid his hands up to her face, cupping it while she rubbed circles into his waist.

When she pulled back for a third time, Steven pushed his forehead against hers, smiling.

"I love you." he murmured, and he saw her flush.

"Love you too." she said, smile faint and eyes bright. After a moment, she said, "That was really cheesy."

Steven snorted, kissing her again quickly. "Well _yea, _but you're _so_ romantic! I like it." he giggled, while his girlfriend smiled. Her expression faded, eyes narrowing.

"Okay but if they have that level of cheese in the next movie, I'm suing." she said, deadpan. Steven barked out a laugh, before kissing her jaw. "I thought you would like cheesiness by now." he said into her neck, pressing it with a few kisses.

When he leaned back, he could see Connie's face was dark and flushed. He kissed her again. He hadn't gotten tired of it, he noticed. He had been so nervous to kiss her months before this, but now it was the most natural thing in the world. His stomach still fluttered.

"Especially hanging out with the master of cheese: Steven Universe." he whispered when he pulled back, causing her to snort.

"You're the exception, Steven. You're very kissable." she said, kissing him again to prove her point. He felt himself lean into her, then started giggling mid-kiss.

"This is peak romance coming someone who hates it." he said, sliding his hands to her shoulders again. "The only thing missing are those dip kisses." he wiggled his eyebrows, making her blush more. His expression turned different, before he said "Wait do you think they'll have Lisa dip Archamicarus?"

At this, Connie groaned, pressing her head into Steven's. "Maybe? I hate romance." she grumbles, then kissed Steven's nose.

"Maybe we should keep walking." she said suddenly, flush darkening. "I think we've been kissing and cuddling for a few minutes now, _in public."_

Steven looked around, noticing nobody there. He still flushed, realizing her probably still would have done their affection even if people were around.

"Right." he said, reluctantly taking his hands off her shoulders, grabbing her hand instead. She seemed reluctant too, but she squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"When I stop thinking about kissing you every five seconds, I'm _definitely _gonna send you my essay on why that movie was bad." she said, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

Steven smiled. "I'm counting on it." he said. After a pause, he said "I'll see if I can find model photos of the cast. It'll be like an exchange!" Connie only squeezed his hand, and he found himself flushing under her gaze.

"I'm counting on it." she said softly. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyways. getting distracted by ur S/O is teenage bisexaul culture. both Steven and Connie are trans bicons, change my mind 
> 
> If there are any mistakes please tell me 😔


End file.
